An Unnamed Slytherin
by Mezzem313
Summary: Diary entries containing the observations and thoughts of a Slytherin student in Harry's year. Takes places throughout the seven years. Note: The story starts off simply, reflecting the simpleness of the mind of a first-year student, but gets deeper and more cynical as the story goes on, as seen as early as the end of Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Year**

Notes: 

~The story starts off simply, reflecting the simpleness of the mind of a first-year student, but gets deeper and more cynical as the story goes on, as seen as early as the end of Chapter 1.

~I'm using the timeline and dates on HP Lexicon.

~Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I can only take credit for the diary entries of this unnamed Slytherin.

September 1, 1991

Dear Diary,

I got sorted into Slytherin today! My family will be proud to learn of this. Harry Potter is in my year and was sorted into Gryffindor, as expected. Imagine if he was sorted into Hufflepuff, the house of the losers, or into Ravenclaw, the house of the nerds. Or if he was sorted into Slytherin! He would get torn apart and eaten alive because he's the Boy-Who-Lived and he defeated the master of so many of our parents. Oh well. Classes begin tomorrow, so wish me luck!

September 6, 1991

Dear Diary,

The first week of classes is finally over. Professor Snape was correct in telling us that the rest of the school hates Slytherins, even the teachers. I answered a question correctly in Transfiguration and I didn't get any points, but a Ravenclaw answered a question and she got points. At least Professor Snape gives us points; otherwise Slytherin would have no points at all. I overheard the Gryffindors complaining about the overabundance of points given to Slytherin by Professor Snape, but they don't understand that he is trying to make up for the lack of points given by other professors. He's being unfair to be fair, you know?

September 12, 1991

Dear Diary,

Today was our first flying lesson with the Gryffindors. Draco loudly made fun of Clumsy-Gryffindor (I can't remember his name right now), and of course Potter, being the Gryffindor he is, demanded that Draco give the Remembrall back. Obviously, that made Draco get on his broomstick and fly to act superior because 'nobody demands anything from a Malfoy'. Potter then intimidates Draco, so to regain some of his pride Draco threw the Remembrall. Potter caught it in a spectacular dive, and Professor McGonagall saw him and led him off. I'm glad that she finally sees that her lions aren't as well behaved as she thought they were.

October 31, 1991

Dear Diary,

Today was Halloween. At the feast, Professor Quirrell (or as I like to call him, Professor Squirrel or Professor T-t-Turban because he's a stuttering idiot) ran in shouting that there was a troll in the dungeon. Then he fainted. (Some Defense Against the Dark Arts professor he is.)

Dumbledore ordered everyone to go back to our common rooms, which is another example of how little Slytherins are cared about by the staff. Our common room is in the DUNGEON, in other words, the place where Professor Turban just said the TROLL was. The only staff member who realized this fact, or bothered to care, was Professor Snape. He told us to stay in our seats at our table in the Great Hall and he would come back when the troll was gone.

We waited for what seemed like forever worrying while the older students tried to reassure us that everything would be alright. Finally, Professor Snape returned and told us that the troll was taken care of and it was safe to go to our common room. We noticed that he was limping, but we didn't ask him why out of respect. If he wanted us to know how he got hurt, he would tell us. The general consensus is that he got hurt while fighting the troll.

November 9, 1991

Dear Diary,

I take back that last statement in my entry on September 12. Apparently, McGonagall showed extreme favoritism and didn't punish Potter at all (no points taken away, no detentions given, nothing). Instead, she broke the rules to allow Potter to have a broomstick (Recall what she wrote on all of the Hogwarts acceptance letters: "First Years Are Not Allowed Their Own Broomsticks") so Potter could be the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And it's all because he's the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

I only found this out today at the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch game, which Gryffindor won because of Potter. If McGonagall was fair, we would have won. I'll never forgive her for this.

January 5, 1992

Dear Diary,

I'm back at Hogwarts now after spending the Christmas break at home. You know the saying about how you don't know how good something is until it's gone? I realized how true that saying is when I returned home. I never really realized how much I love being at Hogwarts until I had to go home, even though it was only for a couple of weeks. It's crazy.

May 10, 1991

Dear Diary,

During the night, we lost 20 points and Gryffindor lost 150 points because Draco, Potter, Granger, and Longbottom (I remembered Clumsy-Gryffindor's name!) were caught out after curfew. I have many thoughts on this. Firstly, it's about time Gryffindor loses points. We are now in the lead of the House Cup! And McGonagall finally realized that the Golden Boy and her Star Student aren't as great as she thought they were. (Happy Dance!) I personally think that Longbottom was just along for the ride or was temporarily filling in for Weasley since Weasley was in the hospital wing. Oh well.

Secondly, what is wrong with Draco? (Answer: many, many things.) If you go out after curfew, you have to be SNEAKY and NOT get CAUGHT. One of the qualities of a true Slytherin is sneakiness, which apparently is one thing Draco doesn't possess. Also, why is Draco so obsessed with trying to get Potter in trouble? And Draco always does it in the least subtle, aka Slytherin, way. In other words, Draco doesn't have the attributes of a true Slytherin.

Where am I going with this, you might ask if you weren't an inanimate object? Well, I overheard Weasley in the library (I realize how wrong that sounds. A Weasley in the library? Ha!) saying that Draco is the reason everyone hates the Slytherins because all Slytherins are like him. What?! I'm not like him. Most of the people in my House aren't like him. Draco doesn't even have the qualities of a true Slytherin, so how can he be the representative of Slytherin for the school?!

This brings up a larger question: Are a small percentage of Slytherins responsible for the bad reputation of the Slytherin House and all in it? Are they the reason that we are hated, picked on, and shunned by others?

June 8

Dear Diary,

The dungeons are filled with anger, tears, and attempts of comforting. I am writing this as tears are dripping down my face. The tears are caused by disappointment, anger, and injustice.

I mean, did he really have to do that then? Wait until the very last minute when we were already celebrating and rejoicing? Do it in front of the entire school so everyone could laugh at our embarrassment?

Dumbledork waited until after he had stated the rankings and who should have won in front of everyone to announce that for the actions that happened three days ago the Golden Boy, Know-It-All, and their Weasel Sidekick gained enough points to exactly tie Gryffindor with us in first place. If that wasn't bad enough, Dumbledork proceeded to give Clumsy-Gryffindor (and I did not forget his name) 10 points for "standing up to his friends." People do that all the time, but does anyone give them points for that? No! Dumbdork just used that as an excuse to give Gryffindor enough points to beat us and win the House Cup. Then, Dumbdork changed the emerald green decorations to blood red. The other Houses then cheered and laughed, not for Gryffindor's win, but at the humiliation of the Slytherin House.

The walls and tablecloths were bleeding and covered with our blood. No one outside of our House cared that most of us, especially us first years, were mortally wounded by this injustice.

The year had been an uphill climb for Slytherin. The other students hated us. The professors, except Professor Snape, were biased against us. The House Cup was a way to prove that we were just as good as anyone else. When the others were unfair to us, the older students would reassure us that when we win the House Cup, the injustice will seem insignificant and we will forget the pain. So we worked hard for those points so we could feel a sense of accomplishment and satisfaction in the end.

Instead, our pain was intensified exponentially. As my mind clears from the pain, I reflect on what I've learned:

1\. There is no such thing as fairness in the world, at least not for Slytherins.

2\. The only people Slytherins can hope to trust are other Slytherins, and even they can't be trusted sometimes.

3\. No one cares about Slytherins except other Slytherins. Dumbledore and the other teachers, except Professor Snape (because he's a Slytherin), could care less about Slytherins.

4\. Trying your best, working hard, and being nice to others won't make any difference if you're a Slytherin. Actually, it may hurt you when it falls flat, so it's better to not try at all (so you don't feel any pain).

5\. Murder is okay and rewarded if done by the Golden Boy. Apparently, Potter got all those points at the feast for killing Professor Quirrell.

6\. Breaking the rules will cause points to be taken, unless you're a Gryffindor at the end of the year. In that case, you will be given points for breaking the rules. And I bet this is true for all Gryffindors, not only the Golden Boy and his posse. How else would Gryffindor not have hardly any points left when they have the Weasley twins?

7\. Since no one else cares about the people in our House except those in it, why should we care about the people not in our House? If they are going to be cruel to us, why shouldn't we be cruel to them?

8\. We need to prove to everyone that we are better than them. But as we learned through the House Cup, we won't let our feelings get in the way. That way if we get a setback or fail, we won't feel that much pain.

It was our hope in the fairness of authority, even though the unfairness of the teachers was proven time and time again, that caused us the most pain. Justice is not given to Slytherins. We have to get justice directly without relying on any medium such as teachers. As Professor Snape demonstrated, Slytherins have to act unjustly to get justice.

**A/N**

**Wow. This turned out a lot differently than I had originally thought. I was just going to make a couple of snide comments and maybe insult Draco a bit. But then I started to psychoanalyze things, and everything took a dark turn. Just the experiences of one year as a Slytherin a Hogwarts make me understand why so many Slytherins act as they do and why they turn Dark and follow Voldemort. The cruelty and unfair treatment by the rest of the school year after year would destroy anyone's innocence and make them want vengeance. I have a new respect for the Slytherins that didn't go down the Dark path. :)**

**If you have any suggestions for any events big or small that you want me to cover in this, please feel free to tell me! I will try my best to do them. I love all feedback, especially useful feedback and funny comments. ;)**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: First Year**

Notes:

~I'm using the timeline and dates on HP Lexicon.

~Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I can only take credit for the diary entries of this unnamed Slytherin.

September 1, 1992

Dear Diary,

I'm glad to be back at Hogwarts, despite all the unpleasantness that happened at the end of last year. Hopefully, this year will be better for the Slytherins and we win the House Cup. One can only hope that the Golden Boy doesn't kill another person at the end of this year so Dumbledork won't give him a bunch of points because of it.

The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is Lockhart. Most of the girls are already swooning over him. You can't deny that his looks are charming, but he doesn't look competent enough to teach us defense. I haven't read all his books yet because there are so many of them. Honestly, who assigns all of their books to be mandatory for a course including an autobiography? It seems suspiciously like purely a business move because how are we supposed to learn defense by reading about his life? Besides, the only book I've read so far, which is Gadding with Ghouls, seems to be more of an adventure novel than a book about defense. Also, the book is overdramatic; ghouls are only classified as XX creatures and normally don't do anything worse than growl at intruders. If the ghouls that Lockhart encountered were not normal ghouls, then he should have described how they were different. I am not looking forward to reading the rest of his books or going to his class.

Slytherin gained several new House-members today. The first years look so innocent with their hopeful and amazed looks in their eyes. It pains me to think about how those eyes will most likely be jaded by the end of this year.

September 2, 1992

Dear Diary,

Guess what? Golden Boy and his Weasel Sidekick flew a car (yes a flying car) to Hogwarts yesterday instead of taking the train, and they crashed the car into the Whomping Willow. They didn't die but I bet they wish they did when Professor Snape found them! Unfortunately, Dumbledork stopped Professor Snape from expelling them, even though they not only flew an illegally enchanted car and damaged school property but they also were spotted by muggles. If it were anyone else, especially if it was a Slytherin, they would be expelled from Hogwart and have their wand snapped at the very least. But no, it was Dumbledork's precious Golden Boy and his Weasel Sidekick so they barely got any punishment, only a detention! At least mother of the Golden Boy's Weasel Sidekick understood the severity of their actions. She sent a Howler berating them, and my ears are still ringing from how loud she yelled.

September 6, 1992

Dear Diary,

The first week of classes is finally over. I was right: Lockhart's class was stupid. Apparently, earlier in the week Lockhart set loose a cage-full of Cornish pixies on the Gryffindor second years and then fled in terror since the only spell he used was useless. That incident is the perfect example of why he is incompetent and shouldn't be teaching DADA.

In our class with him, Lockhart gave us a quiz on his books and then spoke about how amazing he is (bleh). If his quiz is representative of his books, then I'm not even going to waste my time reading them. His quiz consisted of questions that were centered around him, like "What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?" How does that have anything to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts? I was tempted to just answer every question with "You're an incompetent narcissistic fool" or "How does this have anything to do with DADA?!" but that would be the Gryffindork way to go. Instead, I just made up answers that would seem to fit him, like the color pink for his favorite color. I actually got some of the answers right by guessing, which tells you how simple a person he is.

I'm going to have to study DADA by myself so that I'm not a year behind because of Lockhart. If he's not gone by final exams, I will personally get rid of him. He will not mess up my exam scores.

September 8, 1992

Dear Diary,

Draco had his father buy new broomsticks for everyone on the Slytherin Qudditch team so that he could become seeker. Even though I don't really keep up with Quidditch except for the games, I found out about these facts since Draco has been flaunting this information everywhere he goes. Way to blatantly (read un-Slytherin-like) bribe your way onto the team, Draco. Draco better be a fantastic seeker and not just want the position because Golden Boy is the seeker for the Gryffindors. Draco better not cost us any losses.

October 31, 1992

Dear Diary,

Today, after the Halloween feast was finished, we all were walking in the corridors went we came across an awful sight: the message "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE" was written on the wall and hanging from a torch underneath the message was a seemingly dead Mrs. Norris. Also, Golden Boy, Know-It-All, and their Weasel Sidekick were standing right in front of it.

Then, Draco (the idiot) pushed his way to the front of the crowd to loudly and proudly announce, "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" After Filch, Dumbledork, and the other teachers came and took the cat, Golden Boy, Know-It-All, and their Weasel Sidekick away, we were all led back to our common rooms.

Pretty much all of the Slytherins left the common room almost immediately after Draco started going on about how great everything is going to be when "mudbloods" start dying left and right. None of the smart Slytherins want to be seen with Draco now, especially when we don't have enough information to profitably align ourselves with anyone.

Draco has obviously pledged his allegiance to the "Heir." I wonder if he knows who the "Heir" is, or if he's just stupid enough to blindly follow someone who seems to want the same thing that he does. I'm almost positive that Draco is not the "Heir" because he is not subtle or intelligent enough to achieve anything of this proportion, especially since he has just made himself a suspect of the crime and a target for others by his loud proclamations.

For the 1,037,587th time (the number written is only an approximate; the number written may be lower than the actual number), Draco is an idiot.

November 7, 1992

Dear Diary,

Today was the Slytherin versus Gryffindor Quidditch game, and there are two statements that I just have to say: Draco is an idiot, and Lockhart is incompetent.

Draco as seeker cost us the game. He was too busy insulting Golden Boy to notice the Snitch was on top of his head, and Golden Boy caught the Snitch to give Gryffindor the win. Marcus Flint (our Quidditch Captain) was so furious that he looked like he was going to kill Draco right there on the pitch. Marcus still may kill Draco, but so may most of the Slytherins. All of the Slytherins, except Greg and Vincent, are now shunning Draco. I bet Marcus is trying to think of who could replace Draco while simultaneously trying to come up with a way of keeping the broomsticks when kicking Draco off the team. Stupid Draco.

On another note, Lockhart, after being told not to by Golden Boy, tried to fix Golden Boy's broken arm. The key word is _tried_. Instead of fixing Golden Boy's arm, Lockhart somehow removed all the bones in the arm. How much more incompetent can you be?

November 8, 1992

Dear Diary,

Last night, Colin Creevey (aka The-Boy-Who-Stalks-The-Boy-Who-Lived) was petrified by Slytherin's monster. People are whispering that Golden Boy is Slytherin's Heir, which is stupid because he is a Gryffindor and he's best friends with muggleborns and blood traitors. They are saying that Golden Boy petrified Creevey because Golden Boy was fed up with Creevey stalking and taking pictures of him. If Golden Boy could really set Slytherin's monster on those who annoyed him, the monster would probably be set on Lockhart or Draco.

Speaking (or more literally, writing) of Draco, if he wasn't such an idiot, I would suspect him of being Slytherin's Heir. Draco, at least, would have a reason to petrify Creevey.

1\. Draco is jealous: Creevey practically worships Golden Boy, while nobody worships Draco. Creevey is a blatant (and Draco is all about blatancy) example of how much more famous Golden Boy is than Draco.

2\. Creevey is a muggleborn, and Draco hates muggleborns.

3\. Creevey is a Gryffindor, and Draco hates Gryffindors.

4\. Creevey being petrified would be a loss to Golden Boy's fan club, which would lessen the victory Golden Boy had over Draco (at least, that would make sense in Draco's mind).

5\. Since Draco is upset over his loss (which he should be) and is angered by Golden Boy winning and by the Slytherins shunning him, this would be a sensible provocation for Draco (if he was Slytherin's Heir) to set Slytherin's monster on someone.

But Draco is _not_ Slytherin's Heir because if he were, he would already be caught by now.

November 15, 1992

Dear Diary,

If one more person insults me or hexes me for being a Slytherin, I swear by Merlin's left shoe that I will hex them so that they will be confined to the hospital wing for at least two days.

November 28, 1992

Dear Diary,

Today I got another detention from McGonagall, but this time it wasn't for being caught hexing someone after they hexed me first. This time I was defending a couple of Slytherin first years.

Usually, I let the other Slytherins defend themselves because then I would have to hex almost everyone with all the hate for Slytherin going around. However, earlier today I caught a group of Gryffindor third year boys insulting, taunting, and jinxing two Slytherin first years. The Gryffindors weren't doing any really harmful jinxes, only the Leg-Locker curse and Rictusempra, but they had disarmed the Slytherins so they couldn't fight back. I knew that if I told a teacher, nothing would happen and justice would not be served, so I took justice into my own hands.

Long story short, I called the Gryffindors cowards and many other names as I piled on the curses so that when McGonagall happened across the scene, the Gryffindors looked like slugs. She was furious by my actions and gave me detention.

When I came back from detention this evening, one of the Slytherin prefects told me that he talked to Professor Snape about how I was an example of Slytherin House Unity by sticking up for the Slytherin first years who were being bullied by older Gryffindors, and he told me how Professor Snape said that he would award me points in Potions for my actions. Yay! It feels good to not only take justice into my own hands but also be rewarded.

December 10, 1992

Dear Diary,

Greg's cauldron exploded in Potions today, and it wasn't because he did something wrong. Someone threw a firework into his cauldron so that it would explode all over us Slytherins. Almost all us Slytherins were hit by it. It was painful and humiliating. The Gryffindors were laughing because we hurt. It was terrible. Thankfully, Professor Snape had an antidote for it and Greg didn't mess up his potion yet.

How could you be so careless and cruel to purposely throw a firework into a potion? Just splashing a potion, especially an unfinished potion, on your skin can cause great harm. But to add random ingredients and an unpredictable heat source to a potion? That is just asking for a catastrophe and for more than just a little injury or joke. Does whoever threw that firework really hate us Slytherins that much?

December 17, 1992

Dear Diary,

Today was the first (and most likely the last) meeting of a Dueling Club. Unfortunately, Lockhart led it. Fortunately, Professor Snape was also there so the whole thing wouldn't turn into chaos and so he could humiliate Lockhart publicly.

It was so funny! Lockhart was acting all superior and cocky, and Professor Snape was acting like his usual Professor Snape-self. And Lockhart was boasting of how he is going to destroy Professor Snape but not too badly, and Professor Snape just gave him a look that was a cross between 'I would like to see you try' and 'I would very much like to kill you right here and now, but since there are too many witnesses, I will just have to settle for humiliating you in front of all these students.' Then Professor Snape used Expelliarmus to blast Lockhart off his feet and off the stage and smash into a wall. It was amazing!

Then Lockhart set us all loose to duel each other to avoid Professor Snape murdering him. Since Lockhart's idea turned into a complete mess, Professor Snape had Draco and Golden Boy duel each other on the stage. While Professor Snape was giving Draco some suggestions on which spells to use, Lockhart was over by Golden Boy showing him how to drop his wand.

Then, Draco made a snake, and Golden Boy _spoke_ to it. Golden Boy spoke to a snake in _Parseltongue_. Golden Boy is a _Parselmouth_! What?!

Golden Boy is a Parselmouth, which is what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. But he's a Gryffindor! I wish I was a Parselmouth.

December 18, 1992

Dear Diary,

Justin Finch-Fletchley (the Hufflepuff muggleborn who was almost eaten by the snake at the Dueling Club yesterday) was petrified today along with Nearly Headless Nick (the Gryffindor ghost). It's scary that a ghost can get petrified even though ghosts are already dead and can go through things. Because Golden Boy was discovered at the scene and he's a Parselmouth, most of the school believes that Golden Boy is the Heir of Slytherin.

Golden Boy is not the Heir of Slytherin, and I gave the reasons why he is not in the entry on November 8th. And, what reason would he have to attack the ghost of his House? Furthermore, why would Golden Boy attack a student whom the majority of the school knew was almost attacked by the snake that Golden Boy talked to yesterday? Attacking so soon after the incident would just put more suspicion on Golden Boy (Golden Boy is stupid, but not that stupid).

And that is why I think that whoever is the Heir of Slytherin has it out for Golden Boy. Look at the facts:

1\. Golden Boy and his posse were found at the scene of the message and Filch's petrified cat. I don't know how the Heir set it up so that Golden Boy would be there when everyone found it, but still….

2\. Creevey was petrified, and he was a Gryffindor and worshipped Golden Boy.

3\. Since Creevey was annoying Golden Boy and then was petrified, it would convince people who didn't look at the big picture that Golden Boy was behind the attack.

4\. Golden Boy's revelation as a Parselmouth would convince people who didn't look at the big picture that Golden Boy was the Heir of Slytherin. So the attack that happened just after the revelation would again convince people who didn't look at the big picture that Golden Boy was behind the attack.

5\. Finch-Fletchley was petrified, and the majority of the school knew he was almost eaten by the snake that Golden Boy talked to. Since the incident is so fresh in everyone's mind, the attack on Finch-Fletchley would again convince people who didn't look at the big picture that Golden Boy was behind the attack.

6\. Finally, Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of the Gryffindor House, which Golden Boy belongs to, was petrified. And, Golden Boy and Nearly Headless Nick were friends since I heard that Golden Boy and his posse went to Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party.

Thus, Heir of Slytherin has it out for Golden Boy, petrifying his friends and framing him so that the majority of the students hate him.

January 9, 1993

Dear Diary,

I'm back at school. I heard that Know-It-All is in the hospital wing because she was attacked but wasn't petrified. I wish I knew her injuries, so that I could narrow down what Slytherin's monster is. So far, I haven't found a creature that can petrify cats, humans, and ghosts. Of course, Slytherin could have bred a creature that was never documented, or the creature could be really rare.

February 14, 1993

Dear Diary,

It was terrible. The Great Hall was completely pink. Lockhart had apparently thought that, to make everyone's Valentine's Day, everything had to be pink.

Lockhart also offered Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape's services to the students, and while Professor Flitwick look like he wanted to turn invisible from embarrassment, Professor Snape looked like he would slowly and painfully murder everyone who went near him today and Lockhart. I think a team-up between Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape to kill Lockhart would be beautiful and justified.

Lockhart also made dwarves be dressed as cupids and deliver valentines. I saw a dwarf rip Golden Boy's bag and tackle him to the ground before singing his valentine to him. I'm just glad that nobody sent me a valentine.

May 8, 1993

Dear Diary,

Before the Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor Quidditch game could start, McGonagall told everyone to go back to our common rooms. There had been another attack, a _double_ attack. This time Know-It-All and Penelope Clearwater (a Ravenclaw prefect) were petrified. I don't see how anyone could still suspect Golden Boy as Slytherin's Heir. Know-It-All's petrification is another hit against Golden Boy.

Professor Snape announced that all the restrictions we have because of the petrifications:

1\. We have to be in our common room by six o'clock in the evening. (I don't know how we are all going to survive being cooped up without someone dying)

2\. A teacher will escort us to our lessons. (Please don't let one of the teachers be Lockhart!)

3\. We can't use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. (Do they honestly expect us to get attacked while using the loo? And what if we need to need to go to the bathroom while in a class? Will the teacher just stop teaching and leave the class there to take someone to the bathroom? All I know is that I better not have to use the bathroom while in Professor Snape's class.)

4\. There will be no more Quidditch training or matches or evening activities.

At the last restriction, Draco made a sound to start to protest, but Professor Snape silenced him with a glare.

May 12, 1993

Dear Diary,

A few days ago the groundskeeper and Dumbledork were removed from Hogwarts. I never liked Dumbledork, but the school feels less safe with him gone. Almost everyone in Hogwarts is somber. There is hardly any laughter. There is an atmosphere of terror and suspicion.

The only one unaffected by this is Draco. He is currently strutting around the school like he owns it. He keeps bragging about how it was his father who got rid of Dumbledork. Draco keeps saying how he hopes the next headmaster (since he believes McGonagall won't last long) won't want the Chamber of Secrets to be closed and leave it open.

Draco is a fool. If the Chamber isn't closed soon, Hogwarts will probably be closed to prevent any murders.

Draco also says how he hopes the next attack causes a death. How could anyone wish death on fellow student? I don't like several people (cough Draco cough Lockhart cough), but I would never honestly hope for them to die (maybe severely injured…). Also, if there is a death, I'm almost sure that Hogwarts would close. Draco is an idiot.

May 29, 1993

Dear Diary,

Today at breakfast McGonagall announced that the mandrakes were ready for cutting and soon those petrified would be revived, so the Heir would be discovered and caught soon. After that, Draco could be seen scowling and whining.

As if the threat of being discovered was provocation for the worse attack yet, there was an attack later today. The teachers sent us to our common rooms where Professor Snape told us that Ginny Weasley (a blood traitor, but still a pureblood) was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. He also informed us that the Hogwarts Express would take us home tomorrow morning. I immediately went to my dorm after Professor Snape left as I am in no mood to listen to Draco's loud opinions. I am currently taking a break in packing to write this.

May 30, 1993

Dear Diary,

We are not going home today! Apparently, a lot of stuff happened last night. When we were all in bed, the prefects came into our rooms and woke us up. They told us to follow them right now to the Great Hall. In the Great Hall, all the other Houses were there, and everyone was in their pajamas. There was a feast, and the celebration lasted all night. Unpetrified people (and ghost) entered sporadically throughout the night. We were informed:

1\. Dumbledork returned as headmaster; (Draco was unhappy with that)

2\. Ginny Weasley was saved; (Draco was unhappy with that)

3\. The Heir was caught (though they didn't say who it was); (Draco was unhappy with that)

4\. Slytherin's monster was slain; (Draco was unhappy with that) (I still want to know what the monster was!)

5\. Golden Boy and his Weasel Sidekick received 400 points for catching the Heir, slaying the monster, and saving Ginny Weasley; (Draco was unhappy with that) (How do they always end up doing something crazy at the end of the year to gain so many points to win the House Cup? Did they really deserve _400_ points, or was that just Dumbledork's way to secure the House Cup for Gryffindor? Hmm…)

6\. Gryffindor won the House Cup; (All of Slytherin was unhappy with that)

7\. The groundskeeper returned; (Draco was unhappy with that)

8\. All the exams were cancelled; (Everyone was happy with that)

9\. Lockhart wouldn't be able to return next year to teach because he needs to go away and get his memory back; (Everyone was happy with that, including the teachers) (Golden Boy seems to have a talent for making the DADA literally unable to teach…. Maybe it's a good idea to not have Professor Snape teach DADA.)

June 18, 1993

Dear Diary,

This was yet another hard year for us Slytherins.

The prejudice against Slytherin was even greater this year, and I had to hex non-Slytherins numerous times throughout the year because of that.

The Heir of Slytherin wasn't even in our House, unless they were not expelled or given any punishment, since none of the Slytherins left or given many detentions at the end of the year. Thus, all the hate against Slytherin for housing Slytherin's heir was for no real reason.

Even though it could be argued that Golden Boy and his Weasel Sidekick deserved 400 points for saving a life, the school, and for getting rid of Lockhart (without killing him), they should have lost at least that amount of points for the car incident at the beginning of the year. Thus, I firmly believe that we Slytherins got cheated out of winning the House Cup again this year.

At least Draco is no longer strutting around Hogwarts like he owned it since the Heir was caught and his father was sacked as a school governor. I would feel bad for him, but since he's Draco, I don't.

This year we suffered through an incompetent DADA teacher, an idiot as our seeker, the Quidditch losses, the potion explosions, the bias against us, the hate, the insults, the hexes, the fear, and the uncertainty of what would happen next. But we are stronger for it. Our skin is thicker because of it.

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Life as a Chemistry major is busy. I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait. :)**

**Does anyone else think that Harry and Ron got off really easily for flying the car to Hogwarts? Last year, McGonagall took off 50 points each and gave them a detention in the Forbidden Forest for walking around the castle after curfew. Yet this year, they break a few laws and destroy school property, and McGonagall only gives them a detention. I personally love McGonagall, but sometimes I don't understand why she acts the way she does. Do you? Can you explain it to me?**

**Can anyone name the Gryffindor I was thinking of when I wrote the November 28th entry?**

**Thank you **Anonymous **and** delenda est c** for your wonderful reviews!**

**If you have any suggestions for any events big or small that you want me to cover in this, please feel free to tell me! I will try my best to do them. I love all feedback, especially useful feedback and funny comments. ;)**

**Please review!**


End file.
